Thief
by weaselcheater
Summary: It was all stupid Sasuke's fault, Sakura thought angrily as she stood there, frozen in place, water droplets sliding from her naked body. He could have at least left her a bloody towel! She screamed into the darkness as frustrated tears started falling from her beautiful eyes. Rated M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Thief

 **A.N. Many thanks to N.J. Sandman for being patient enough and beta-reading this and helping me whenever my writing got too confusing. Which actually happens a lot, lol!**

 **This one is for you hun! *claps hands***

* * *

" _So, do we have a deal?" Tsunade glared drunkenly at the other occupant in the room who just interrupted her weekend to drop off a mission scroll, the disgust evident in her light brown eyes. They flickered from the heavy sack of ryō on her desk back to the skimpily dressed woman in front of her. This girl has a lot of nerve with the mission she just propositioned, Tsunade thought dazedly, but in the end her answer was clear._

" _Half now and half after it's delivered?" The drunk Hokage asked once more, waiting for confirmation. The other woman nodded impatiently, a leering look in her dark eyes._

 _Tsunade smirked._

" _When do you want it done?"_

" _Tomorrow night. From our intel the target should be away all the day."_

" _Very well." Tsunade agreed leaning back into her chair, clearly dismissing the disgruntled redhead to leave her office. She watched the woman leave, her high heels clicking annoyingly out the room to the hallways. Tsunade grinned as she took another swig from her fifth bottle of sake._

 _She now had money to gamble!_

"Shizune!" Tsunade's angry voice roared through the Hokage tower scaring the poor chunins in charge of delivering the daily stacks of paperwork for the blonde, short tempered woman. With quick paces and an alarmed expression the young jounin who stood by her side for so many years opened the door.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" The Hokage watched her with narrowed, troubled eyes. She gestured towards the door and Shizune closed it with a soft click.

"We might have a problem..." Tsunade breathed out as she handed her apprentice a white scroll. She took it with somewhat shaking hands and quickly read the contents. Her eyes grew wide as she read before she stared at the older woman in front of her with disbelief.

"You won't accept it, right? You can't!" The jounin's voice grew louder with every word she spoke and Tsunade scoffed at her reprimanding tone. The older woman leaned in her chair and closed her eyes, her head pounding from all the drinking she had last night.

"I already cashed in half the money."

"So we'll give it back."

"That's impossible! I lost it in a game last night."

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune started but was shut with a glare. Tsunade rose from her chair and walked towards the window, her honey colored eyes gazing over the village.

"We have no choice but to proceed with the mission." She started, her hands clasped at her back and a serious look on her face. "We need to be extra careful with this, no one must know about it. Especially _him_. Do you understand Shizune? I need someone capable and who I can trust with this secret." Shizune nodded in understanding.

"Should I get Sakura?" The Hokage turned to her for a second. Sakura was a good idea, she was capable and Tsunade trusted her with her life. However, it would take too much time trying to convince the stubborn girl to take part in it. And time was a luxury she couldn't afford. Not now. Tsunade sighed. She needed someone who wouldn't throw a tantrum and who would accept without a question a mission from their Hokage. Someone she could easily manipulate to do her bidding, like she could when Sakura was younger. Tsunade smirked.

"No. Get me Yamanaka Ino." Shizune blinked in confusion for a moment before comprehension dawned on her. It would take a lot of time and effort to convince the pink haired kunoichi to do this since she has used her for many "special assignments" but the Yamanaka girl wasn't used to the Hokage's antics. The old woman will shower her with attention, flattering her with trust and promises which she most likely won't keep. Shizune sighed. She bowed her head and left the office. Yamanaka Ino was a sure prey.

Half an hour later, a soft knock was heard before a weary Yamanaka entered the office.

"You wished to see me Tsunade-sama?" She asked glancing around not seeing her fellow teammates. That must mean she was going to receive a solo mission! Tsunade stared at her from behind the desk, hands neatly folded on top of a white scroll a serious look on her face.

"Yes. I have a special assignment for you." Ino stood straighter, a determined look on her face. Tsunade smirked and handed her the white scroll. The girl read it and glanced unsure at the Hokage. Anticipating this, the woman stood from her chair and approached the girl.

"I know that this doesn't fit into our normal standards, but the payment is rather high and the village needs the money. Ino..." she continued in a warm, motherly tone as she placed both her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Ino I couldn't trust anyone more with this mission than you. So, will you do it?" A feeling of pride swelled in the pit of Ino's stomach as she looked into the Hokage's eyes.

"Yes Hokage-sama." She bowed respectfully and left a smirking Tsunade behind.

Ino frowned as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, mentally berating herself for the predicament she was in.

Her Hokage thought she was smart, and had gotten away with using her. Ha! Ino wasn't a Yamanaka for nothing! How could she not see the trap behind the Hokage's words? She knew something was off from the moment she read that scroll. She should just have turned tail and left like her instinct had told her. But instead she just stood there, somewhat bewitched by the sudden attention she received. Ino scoffed. She should have expected that the old woman would pull something like this.

"This is so stupid! I bet she was drunk when she accepted." She muttered, scowling at the hot sun above her, as she took refuge under a high branch of an old oak. How was she supposed to get out of this? There was no way in hell she was going to risk herself and do that.

"Come on Ino, think! What would Shikamaru do if he were you?" She sighed, her head hanging low. He wouldn't have accepted it of course. It would have been too _troublesome_. She groaned in annoyance when suddenly she heard a familiar voice yell out "No, Sasuke!"

This caught her attention, so she glanced down into the isolated street below. She raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke and Sakura.

What were those two doing together? She asked herself as she concealed her presence to try and listen in on their conversation. They were too far for her to understand what they were saying and trying to get close would alert them of her presence. It wasn't uncommon for Sasuke and Sakura to be seen together especially since they have been friends for so many years but Ino couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy when she saw Sasuke, the man she had been dating for the past two weeks, interact with her rival and best friend. Her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke grab Sakura's shoulders tightly, pleading for something. He had never been that emotional towards her.

Then he did something that had her heart breaking into pieces. He kissed her.

As much as it hurt, she couldn't take her eyes away from the kissing pair. Salty tears started falling from her eyes and she didn't make a move to stop them.

"Why Sasuke-kun? Why?" She cried faintly. Soon, the hurt was replaced by betrayal and rage as she watched the two break apart and go about their separate ways after a short exchange of words. 'How dare they!' Ino gritted her teeth, her hands fisted by her side.

She watched Sakura walk away nonchalantly down the street, as if she hadn't just kissed her best friend's boyfriend.

"You're not getting away that easily..." Ino muttered darkly as she jumped from her hiding spot. Then a thought came to her, and she grinned maliciously. She still had to complete this idiotic assignment. _However_ , no one mentioned she couldn't get _help_.

* * *

A couple of hours later, a rigid Haruno Sakura knocked timidly on the door of the Uchiha mansion. She forced a tiny smile when a worried Mikoto appeared at the door. Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as the older woman stepped aside allowing her in.

"Ano...Mikoto-sama. I just came for a medical scroll that I left in Sasuke-kun's room. "I hope it isn't a trouble?" She asked her host, forest green eyes filled with hope. Mikoto cheerfully nodded her head, much to Sakura's satisfaction.

"Of course not, Sakura-chan! I was about to step out and have lunch with Fugaku at the Police Department, but I trust you'll find your way alone through this place. And how many times have I told you not to be so formal with me?"

"Gomenasai Mikoto-san..." She laughed nervously and waved goodbye to the older woman. As the door slid shut, she turned around and made her way through the hallways.

' _What are you trying to do?'_ The weak, tired voice of Sakura echoed in her mind.

Ino smirked from inside her friend's mind.'Oh, you'll see!' The blonde chanted in as she controlled Sakura's body to turn another corner. Sakura sighed, lacking the power to fight the intruder.

' _Sasuke's room is in the other way.'_ Sakura pointed out absentmindedly, not expecting to be listened to.

'That's alright. After all we are not going into Sasuke-kun's room.'

' _What do you mean?_ ' Sakura voice asked suspiciously panic rising as she stood in front of a familiar door.

' _Ino-pig! What the fuck do you think you're doing? This is Itachi's room!'_ The voice bellowed trying once again to kick out Ino's soul.

'You're reading this the wrong way Forehead Girl. I'm not doing anything in Itachi's room. You are. Isn't it unfortunate that you are now too weak both physically and psychically to push me out?' Ino asked in a smug tone as she slid open the door.

' _You stupid pig! There was a genjutsu trap right there! It alerts the user as soon as it's activated. Weren't you taught to always check for traps?'_

'Oh shut up! Not everyone here is a genjutsu type! Well, that gives me just a couple of minutes to do what I need to.' Sakura watched in horror as she saw herself pull out a small bag and started rummaging through Itachi's dressers.

'Good thing this guy is so organized. This makes it so much easier.' Ino smirked as she checked drawer after drawer.

' _Why Ino?'_ Sakura's body stopped moving for a second, letting the half closed bag hanging in her left hand.

'I saw you Sakura. Today with Sasuke-kun... you two were kissing. Couldn't you get over the fact that he chose me over you? Couldn't you be happy for me? Did you just have to go and ruin it all by throwing yourself at him?' Ino raged from inside Sakura's mind.

Dumfounded, Sakura cried back. 'What the hell are you talking about? Argh! You stupid pig and stupid Sasuke! Ino, listen to me! That kiss meant nothing, you hear me? Nothing! Sasuke cares about you! Ino, he was ashamed you might think he's a bad kisser and mock him, so he asked to practice. That was all!' Ino was stunned into silence. Suddenly the slam of the front door resounded through the quiet home. 'Shit! Ino, someone's here, do something!' A mortified Sakura screamed her hands fisted in her hair as they both stared terrified at the door.

'I'm sorry Sakura!' the blonde whispered guiltily as she formed the seal needed to release the jutsu.

'Don't you dare leave me alone in this mess Ino!' Sakura yelled after her but it was too late. Her friend's consciousness left her body leaving no traces behind.

The door to the room slid open with an ominous click. Sakura froze, and cursed that she wasn't alert to the approaching footsteps.

"Haruno-san is there anything I may help you with?" The ice cold, emotionless voice of the Uchiha prodigy startled the young woman crouching on his window sill, trying to make an escape. Sakura lost her balance for a second, swinging the half-closed bag in her arms. She gulped nervously as a piece of cloth fell from it, landing peacefully on the floor. They stared at it for a few moments unsure of how to react before Itachi voiced his thoughts, irritation seeping through his usual blank facade.

"Haruno-san" he started, closing his eyes and channeling his chakra. Instinctively, Sakura knew what that meant. The sharingan.

"Are those my boxers?" Red eyes glared viciously at the petite kunoichi and Sakura nearly cried. She closed her eyes not making contact with his deadly kekkei genkai. She thanked Kami and her two sharingan wielders teammates for all the times they've taught her how to act when fighting an Uchiha. She jumped from the window concentrating whatever little chakra she had left into an emergency summoning seal, given by Tsunade to her two precious students.

As soon as she leaped, Itachi rushed to the window and leaned outside. The woman was gone.

* * *

Tsunade blinked slowly, confusion etched onto her features as she looked at the trembling form of her youngest apprentice. She was in the middle of a briefing with an ANBU team when suddenly Sakura popped into her office via summoning seal.

"Sakura!What happened?" She inquired, eying the distraught woman up and down, searching for any injuries. She didn't find any.

"Sakura!" She finally bellowed, waking the girl from her terror induced daze. The poor girl glanced alarmed to the two ANBU who remained silent in the room, completely ignoring her mentor's question.

"Are you sending them on a mission?" she asked in a rush.

"Yes..." The Hokage admitted wearily as she leaned her chin on her folded hands on top of her desk. She nodded at the two ANBU, dismissing them. After a quick, respectful bow they disappeared and Tsunade turned her attention back to her.

"I'm going!" Tsunade raised a golden eyebrow at her decisive tone. She had already planned on sending Sakura on that mission. In fact she had just informed the ANBU captain and his team about it.

"Yes, you are actually." She agreed narrowing her eyes. "The client is a very good friend of mine. His wife has fallen sick and requested for my help. It would be an insult not sending one of my apprentices. I need Shizune around this time, so I've already assigned you. You'll be leaving in an hour." Tsunade watched as the girl's eyes grow wide as she jumped onto her feet. She was about to walk away when her teacher's voice called out to her.

"Was that all?" Without turning to face her, the medic answered, her head hanging low as her hands fell limp by her side. She sniffed, her small figure shivering lightly.

"Stupid Pig and insecure Uchihas..." She left out the other, rather personal, details concerning her current predicament, hoping that Tsunade wouldn't question her any further. She gave a small smile when the Hokage sighed in exasperation, already used to the awkward situations her apprentice often found herself due to her idiotic friends. She made a mental note to have her chakra infused palm "accidently" slip on her student's teammates back sending him flying through a wall or two.

"How bad is it this time?" Sakura gave a low, dark chuckle similar to the one a convicted criminal gives to his executioner right before meeting his impending death.

"Bad enough for me to want to leave the village for a day or two..."

"Anything I can do to remedy it?" Sakura's expression softened at the motherly voice of her Shisou and slowly shook her head, turning slightly to give the old blonde a reassuring grin.

"Not this time Shisou. I'll have to deal with it on my own. I only need a little time to figure things out." If only she felt as confident as she made her words seem. Tsunade didn't look like she believed her either, judging by the suspicion floating in her honey colored orbs. Tsunade sighed and shook her head when she realized Sakura would speak no more. Maybe a couple of days away from Konoha and whatever was troubling her wouldn't be that bad.

"Very well." She nodded and waved her hand around dismissing her. Sakura bowed, thanking Tsunade and left the room. She needed to pack.

* * *

No longer than ten minutes after Sakura's departure the door to the Hokage office burst open and a panting Ino rushed inside.

"Hokage-sama !" she cried through heavy breaths, her blue eyes glancing frantically around the room as if they were searching for something. Or someone. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. She was getting sick of people barging inside her office as they pleased.

"What?" She barked out dangerously, prompting the woman to face her. Ino gulped, unsure of what to do.

"Where's Sakura?" She asked breathlessly, after not seeing her childhood friend anywhere. Tsunade blinked in confusion, dread pulling at the corner of her thoughts. She now had a vague feeling of why Sakura acted the way she did.

"What happened?" She demanded, glaring at the fidgeting kunoichi before her. Sweating nervously Ino parted her lips trying to find the best choice of words. She spoke in a weak voice, retelling the Hokage how she took over Sakura's body to infiltrate Itachi's room, how she accidently triggered his genjutsu trap, how the Uchiha returned home when he was supposed to be away, finishing with her leaving Sakura's body before Itachi could discover her there.

Tsunade raised one of her hands, signaling her to stop. She already knew what happened next. She allowed her palm to forcefully fall to the desk, breaking it as if it were a mere piece of paper.

"God damn it Ino! I just sent her on a mission with Itachi's ANBU team!" Tsunade growled menacingly and she briskly turned on her heel, not even sparing a glance to the mortified, shivering woman. From her spot in front of her window, Tsunade looked towards the Konoha gate where they were supposed to meet in less than thirty minutes. 'Be safe Sakura!'

* * *

"Achoo!" The pink haired medic sneezed. She rubbed her nose and returned to her previous pacing, her emerald eyes scanning the faces of passers-by, searching for a certain someone. She gulped anxiously as she checked the time. She hoped their captain didn't have her old sensei's punctuality as she silently prayed for the ANBU team to arrive. The faster they started their mission, the sooner she could leave Konoha, Ino and Uchiha Itachi behind.

She cleared her throat, a habit she sometimes had when she was nervous, and kicked a pebble with her foot. She watched it skipping before it stopped in front of a pair of ANBU boots. She raised her eyes ever so slowly, coming face to face with none other than the personification of her most terrible nightmares. Uchiha Itachi. The very same man she was trying her best to run from.

She whimpered pathetically as she stared at his smirking face. Her poor mind didn't even register when two more shinobi joined the party and greeted her. She absentmindedly nodded her head in acknowledgment and wrapped her shaking hands around herself in an attempt to feel protected.

"Good afternoon Haruno-san." Itachi's dark, amused voice brought her to reality and Sakura shivered. "We will be escorting you today to Butsuma-sama where you will see to his wife's wellbeing. Shall we depart?" The medic nodded meekly not trusting herself to speak. She sniffed dejectedly, trudging half heartedly, behind the three shinobi, silently praying that a kind rogue nin will take pity of her and slit her throat, offering her a quick death. Heck she could even deal with a little torture if it meant she got away from the dangerous Uchiha.

Throwing a quick glance through his ANBU mask at the disheartened woman who was numbly following them, Itachi smirked. The drill exercise that he had planned to have with his team during the day was cut short when the Hokage summoned them for a mission. It was a rather easy one, not even worthy of sending an ANBU team for, but because of the connection between the Hokage and the client, Tsunade was forced to send her very best. As he stood in the briefing, he felt the trap he placed at the entrances to his room trigger. Eyes narrowed, he had quickly excused himself, stating that he needed to announce his absence for the clan's meeting that evening to his father. It was a lie, but efficient nonetheless.

He felt her chakra in his room before stepping foot in the house and he asked himself what the Hokage's apprentice was doing there. Part of him wondered if she would wait for him lying on his bed, clad only in lingerie like some of his more skilled fangirls did a couple of times. He shook his head. As much as he would have welcomed the thought, he was sure that Haruno-san was a level headed girl and not some fangirl.

When he had opened the door, he was surprised at the sight that greeted him. He saw the terrified woman perched on his window sill, looking like she was about to make her escape. He saw her loose footing for a moment and a black piece of clothing fell from the bag she was holding in her arms. He had recognized what it was in an instant. His boxers. Anger and irritation swept through him, the sharingan activating on its own as he closed his eyes. Sakura was _not_ that type of girl! She was a smart, kind and attractively violent kunoichi with her head on her shoulders and he respected her for that. She was not some rabid fangirl. Yet there she was, clutching to her chest a bag filled with his underwear.

He wanted an explanation , but before he could speak, Sakura jumped out the window and away from him. He cursed under his breath, complimenting the woman for her quick thinking as he sped through the village searching for her. When he couldn't find her, he changed directions and headed to the Hokage tower to finalize the briefed for the mission he was being sent on, and to look for the terrified woman there, where she was most likely hiding.

He reached the tower seconds before the door was swung open to reveal a panicked Yamanaka Ino. His gut told him to conceal his presence and wait hidden in the shadows. He did not regret it as he listened to a very interesting conversation. He smirked to himself and slid quietly from his hiding spot. He tucked his hands in his pockets and walked back home, his mind running through various strategies to maneuver the situation back into his favor.

Sakura Haruno, a strong, beautiful, hot blooded woman with unusual pink hair and dark, penetrating jade eyes. A loyal kunoichi to both her village and her loved ones who stood tall, unswayed in her believes. A one of a kind woman who, Itachi, wouldn't mind claiming as his own.

He unconsciously licked his lips as he saw her fidgeting in front of the gate. _Foolish little brother, you have no idea what you have allowed to slip through your fingers._

Itachi chuckled at the memory as he swiftly navigated his team through the dense forest. Just a couple more hours and they would reach their destination. He raised his hand indicating them to stop and rest for a few minutes, enough so that they would regain their strength. Despite their intense training in the morning, Itachi didn't worry about his team. He was sure they could keep going without any problem. However not the same thing could be said about the medic.

She was already fatigued when they left the village and she kept on pumping chakra into her feet to keep up with them. No matter how many soldier pills she took, she needed a few moments to catch her breath. It would do them no good if by the time they reached Butsuma-sama the medic wouldn't have enough energy to do her job.

Grateful for the small break Sakura jumped on the largest branch and sat, leaning her back against the trunk of the tree. She breathed in the fresh air completely ignoring Shisui and Genma's remarks at how unlady like her position was. She could feel Itachi's eyes boring into her skull from behind his weasel mask and was thankful for his highly professional side during missions. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her before successfully completing their task.

Although she didn't look forward to returning home... She sighed and took a small sip of water, leaving the canteen near her backpack and pulled out an apple to help rebuild her chakra. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing she thought as she was about to take a bite from it. She stopped, however, the fruit half an inch away from her parted lips, and stared fearfully at her approaching captain with his mask on top of his head and his face unreadable. She gulped as she watched him casually plopping down next to her, so close that their arms touched.

She kept looking at her apple stubbornly ignoring his presence. He didn't say a word and Sakura could see him from the corner of her eyes as he took her canteen of water and lifted it to his lips, taking a sip. A soft blush colored her cheeks as her eyes traveled to his throat watching his Adam's apple slowly move. _Wasn't that an indirect kiss?_ Her mind reeled trying to make sense of his actions. She was expecting him to hurt her, to unleash his sharingan on her, not to be openly flirting with her during a mission, in front of their teammates!

"Are you still eating that?" His smooth voice tingled her ears, sending pleasant shivers down her spine and she slowly turned her head to face him. She let out a soft, surprised gasp noticing his face so close to hers. He kept his smoldering gaze on hers as he reached his hand and gently untucked the apple from her slender fingers. He brought it to his mouth and took a small bite, chuckling at the redness creeping on Sakura's face. He pushed down the sudden urge to kiss her and placed the small apple back into her hand. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, his hot breath caressing her cheek.

"Eat." Itachi commanded gently as he gracefully rose to his feet and returned to his bewildered teammates. Sakura kept her eyes on his retreating back and as if hypnotized raised the apple to her lips. She was about to sink her white teeth into it when she noticed the smug look on his face. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the infuriating man. She tore the poor fruit away and angrily threw it to the ground ignoring the heavily amused gaze of her captain. She wasn't in the mood for his stupid mind games, so she huffed in annoyance and she strapped on her backpack so they could move on.

Itachi followed swiftly, and pulled on his mask before nodding towards his team that they were leaving. In a mutual understanding they all leaped from their positions and dashed through the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Welcome to the second and last chapter of "Thief"! Once again many thanks to N.J. Sandman (awesome writer with really cool stories, you should definitely check them out !) for helping me with this!**

 **As always, feel free to review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Four hours later they reached a small, modest cottage at the outskirts of the Fire Country where Butsuma and his wife lived. They were immediately greeted by a cheerful old man, leaning his weight on a cane. He was wearing a traditional dark blue kimono tied around the middle with a black obi, his long gray hair pulled back into a ponytail.

The old man smiled and beckoned them inside his "humble abode" as he so kindly described it. Almost twenty years ago, before the third shinobi war, he was a rich, renowned noble living in luxury together with his wife and son. During the havoc that the war brought his beloved son was attacked and killed while protecting a little girl. Butsuma held his dying son in his arms as angry tears fell from his eyes. He was angry at the shinobi, angry at his son for foolishly throwing his life away to save the one of a stranger, angry at himself for not being able to protect him.

At the end of the war he gave all his fortune away, renounced at his name and retreated together with his wife in a small, peaceful village close to the border of the Fire Country in a small cottage that would serve as home for years to come.

"You must be Sakura-san." The old man spoke in his gentle, aristocratic tenor as he slid the door to the bedroom wide open. Sakura bowed her head in deep respect as she followed the man inside. "How is my little niece doing?" The medic blinked in confusion unsure of whom he was referring to. Seeing her disoriented figure Butsuma laughed wholeheartedly patting the girl on her shoulder.

"Why, I'm talking about Tsunade-hime of course!" Sakura's eyes grew wide in astonishment. Tsunade mentioned that the client was only a close friend and not family. She was about to speak when she noticed the sadness in the man's eyes. He stood straight, his eyes looking ahead as if trying to discern something in the wall's pattern. When he spoke, his words seemed haunted.

"Please tell Tsunade that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it is her fault that Ichigo died. I...I still view her as family." He finished in a whisper, his hands clenching at his sides.

"Please tell her that." He added then in his usual cheerful voice as he turned around and headed towards the porch where the rest of her team awaited.

"I'll leave you to it. If you need anything, call me." He waved his hand and slid the door shut behind him leaving her alone in the dim lit bedroom. A slight movement and a rustle of clothes caught Sakura's attention and she glanced at the frail woman lying on the mattress. She coughed lightly and Sakura hurried to her side, lifting her back onto the pillows. The woman smiled and squeezed her hand gently, her throat feeling too sore and dry to speak. Understanding this, the medic reached towards the nightstand and grabbed the glass of water, helping the woman take small sips.

"Thank you dear." She whispered kindly and Sakura couldn't help the smile that grazed her lips. She brought her ear to the woman's chest and listened to her heartbeat. Her brows furrowed in concern and she straightened herself letting her hands glow green with healing chakra. She pushed her energies inside her body, searching for what she feared might be the cause of her discomfort. _'Congestive heart failure'_ the medic in her chanted trying to fix as much as she could, many blood vessels were partially clogged and blood wasn't running through them as well as it should. She must have suffered a heart attack in the past otherwise the heart wouldn't be so damaged.

She sighed tiredly as she retreated her chakra from the woman's sleeping body. She should be fine for now. She made a list of medications and instructed Butsuma to keep her away from strenuous activities, salt and alcohol.

"Otherwise, she should be fine." Sakura offered him a sincere smile and the man pulled her into a tight hug thanking her for saving his wife's life. In a form of gratitude, Butsuma suggested that they spend the night in his guest room, not wanting them to leave in the middle of the night and camp in the forest. The gesture was greatly appreciated by the four shinobi.

"There is a small bathhouse that I've build with a hot spring in the back garden, feel free to use it as you please." The old gentleman mentioned as he lead them to their room, opening the door for them and allowing them in. He thanked them again and left.

"Man, I'm tired!" Shisui whined dramatically, stretching his arms and moaning when his joints fell back into place. He carelessly discarded his ANBU uniform and his mesh shirt on his futon and was about to take his pants off to when Sakura aimed a punch to his head.

"Have a little decency will you? Don't change in front of a lady!" Shisui snorted, skillfully avoiding her punch while Genma burst into laughing. Itachi just watched them, after removing his own uniform, as he sat on his futon.

"When you see a lady, let me know!" The older Uchiha retorted, quickly having to dodge a kick to his middle from the irate pink haired kunoichi. She growled as she sent another punch to his face. Shisui caught her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. Sakura threw her leg backwards and Shisui released the pinkette, jumping before her leg connected with his groin.

"You may look like a woman Haruno, but you don't act like one." At this Sakura rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out at him, ignoring his laughter as he grabbed his towel and headed to the bathhouse with Genma in tow.

"Ah young love..." The latter mused and winked at Sakura inviting her to bathe with them. She glared at him and was about to respond when the sound of slow clapping reached her ears. She whipped her head to her left facing a smirking Itachi. She almost forgot he was there. Almost. She gulped eyeing him with caution and took a precautionary step back. Itachi noticed it and raised an amused eyebrow.

"Are you afraid of me Sakura?" He asked in his velvety voice, his eyes gazing over her body appreciatively.

"No...?" She mentally facepalmed at her idiotic response. Itachi gave a soft "Oh" before he lithely got to his feet and took a step towards her. Just like a predator silently stalks its prey before delivering the final blow. It was then that Sakura carefully weighed her options. Get naked in the hot spring in front of Shisui and Genma, two of Konoha's biggest perverts and flirts. Or remain in the same room as Itachi. Alone.

"I'm gonna take a bath." She said quickly as she grabbed a towel and rushed out the door, Itachi's amused laughter echoing in her mind. Sakura didn't say a word when she entered the bathhouse and made a beeline to the small changing screen ignoring the catcalls from the two men relaxing in the water. As fast as she could she removed her clothing and wrapped the towel around herself, thankful that it was big enough to cover her figure. She stepped out of the screen and glared with all her might.

"Shisui, Genma, I'm going to remove this towel. Try and peek, and I promise that you won't be able to use your penises for two whole months." She threatened in a sickening sweet voice, forming a chakra scalpel in her left hand, just to prove that she was being serious. It seemed to work, as both men paled and turned their heads away, their eyes closed shut. They knew that the woman always kept her promises...

Sakura nodded to herself and untucked the towel allowing it to fall freely around her legs. She tested the water with her toes and carefully lowered herself in, as far away from the two as she could. Only when she was neck deep in the spring did she give them the clearance to open their eyes.

"That was really mean, Sakura-chan, trying to hide that beautiful body from me...It's a shame really!" Shisui scolded her teasingly, a breathtaking grin pulling at his lips while one of his legs reached to stroke her own. Sakura narrowed her eyes in warning and he pulled his leg back while laughing.

"Now, now, now Shisui that's not the way you should be addressing a young lady." Genma whacked him upside the head and turned his attention to her. He gave her one of his charming smiles as he scooted a little closer, taking one of her hands into his. He brought it to eye level and gazed at it mesmerized, his fingers tracing over her knuckles.

"You ought to be more attentive, you see...women are frail, delicate flowers and have to be treated as such." He made an attempt to bring her hand to his mouth and Sakura smiled, clutching his hand in her "frail and delicate" grasp. A hiss of pain escaped his lips as he tried to pry his hand away.

"Didn't I tell you before Genma that she may look like a lady but she can't act like one!" At this both Sakura and Shisui burst into laughing with Genma silently sulking in his corner, his wounded hand held protectively to his chest.

"Having fun?" A new voice interrupted their antics as their captain glided gracefully towards them. Shisui grinned at him beckoning his cousin to sit next to him. However Itachi ignored the man and made his way to the other side, where Sakura sat frozen to the spot. He smirked and without the slightest trace of embarrassment took his towel off and lowered himself in the water, throwing one arm over Sakura's naked shoulder as if it was its rightful place to be. The bathhouse fell silent as Genma and Shisui glanced stupefied from their usually stoic, emotionally constipated taichou to the bright red kunoichi who they feared might pass out from all the blood rushing to her face.

They shifted awkwardly and shared a look, before Shisui faked a yawn and got out of the water with Genma following suit. Itachi promptly covered Sakura's eyes with his hand, glaring daggers at his teammates.

"I probably should go too..." Sakura mumbled unsure as she tried to put some space between Itachi and herself. Her efforts were cut short when Itachi's hold on her shoulder tightened pulling her naked body closer to his bare one.

"Don't leave." He whispered in her ear as his other hand caressed her cheek. Sakura whimpered uncomfortably and tried to push at his chest but ended up resting her palms on his wet skin. Damn he was hot. She took a shaky breath as she waited for him to speak.

"Why were you in my room today Sakura?" He inquired softly, his nose brushing lightly against her temple, the hand on her cheek tracing soft lines down her neck, over her shoulder blade and stopping on her collarbone before going back up and repeating the motion. Feeling her lips dry, Sakura run her moist tongue over them.

"I ...uh..." She stammered calculating her words. She couldn't tell that Ino took over her body and broke into his room to steal his boxers. She was still her best friend and even if she ditched her in front of the danger, Sakura didn't have the heart to do the same. Not to mention Itachi wouldn't believe her. There was no reason to. But what else could she tell him? That she wanted to sell his underwear to his fangirls like she and Naruto sometimes did with Sasuke's? No way! That would be the equivalent of certain death. That she just felt like it? That would make her a weird, crazy stalker.

For once her brilliant mind went blank.

"It was a drunken dare..." She lied smoothly, biting her lower lip when his mouth planted feather like kisses over her temple and ear. He smirked and lightly sunk his teeth into her earlobe making her gasp in surprise and pleasure. Her hands instinctively flew from his chest and wrapped themselves around his neck, holding him close. He allowed it as he shifted to kiss the sensitive skin below her ear, trailing kisses down her neck, nibbling from time to time enjoying the way she tried to stop her moans.

"Is that so, S-a-k-u-r-a?" He questioned her again as he pulled away slightly to admire the love marks he had left on her beautiful, pale neck. He watched her fighting to steady her breath as he loomed over her dangerously, possessively, his half closed eyes gazing at her through his long lashes. He leaned in closer letting his lips brush tauntingly against hers as he maneuvered his body so that he was lying on top of her.

"Well you see..." she tried to speak but her words were lost in her throat when she felt his hand gliding against her side, down her tight, around her rear, coming to a rest on her lower back. He pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him as he positioned himself between her toned legs.

"Were you trying to get my attention?" He spoke against her skin, his husky voice sending chills down her spine and causing her insides to clench pleasantly. She wanted to say no, to defend herself but all thoughts of resistance vanished when his hand found her bare breast and he started to tenderly knead the flesh. She moaned his name and arched her back pressing her breast further into his hand. She felt her core aching with desire and fisted her hand in his hair in a desperate attempt to convey her need of him. He merely chuckled are lifted his face to gaze into her lustful eyes.

"Because, if that was what you were aiming for. You've succeeded Sakura. You have my undivided attention." He finished the words and crashed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. He glided his wet tongue over her bruised, swollen lips asking for entrance which Sakura gladly provided. She moaned in contempt as their tongues battled fiercely for dominance. When the need to breathe became stronger Itachi pulled away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against her own. He inhaled deeply letting his eyes drown in deep, passionate green.

"Is that really what had happened Sakura?" He murmured against her mouth, his nose stroking hers lovingly. Sakura sighed in contempt and nodded her head wanting nothing more than to continue where they had left off. Her hands wrapped again around his neck and she made a move to pull him back. Itachi smirked and shook his head admonishing her but complied to her wishes nonetheless giving her another one of his mind blowing kisses before disappearing altogether from her arms.

For a few moments Sakura just stood there in a daze, panting heavily, her mind trying to make sense of what had just happened. She blinked in confusion looking around the empty bathhouse.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She nearly yells in frustration realizing that she had been left there alone. She groaned, her insides clenching in need of _him_ and what he could offer to her. She stood from the spring her hand instinctively reaching for her towel. She blinked when her palm didn't touch the familiar fabric. She gasped realizing he must have taken her towel.

A few moments later, a terrifying screech reverberated around the small building when the poor medic found her clothes to be gone. _He was just playing with me. He was just taking revenge for what happened earlier today._ She thought angrily and she stood there shaking, her eyes glued to the empty spot where her shinobi attire should have been. She growled in frustration as tears started forming in her eyes. He could at least have left her a bloody towel! She cried infuriated as she formed the seals for a strong enough genjutsu to conceal her bare figure.

She stormed back into the house and slammed the door open attracting everyone's attention. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. Uchiha Itachi or not he will not get away with playing with her like that.

"Why is your body concealed in genjutsu?" Sakura's eyes snapped to Shisui who just stood there and stared at her. He didn't have his sharingan activated and for that she was grateful. He couldn't see her naked body, but he was able to easily sense her genjutsu without it. He was an Uchiha after all. She took in a shaky breath and glared with all her hatred. Shisui winced.

"Activate that sharingan Uchiha Shisui and I'll tear your balls off with my bare hands." She threatened him and the man tiredly raised his hands not in the mood to fight. Satisfied Sakura turned her glare back to the Uchiha heir. She came face to face with his sharingan and she faltered, suddenly embarrassed under his smoldering gaze. She gulped and made a move to hide her nakedness but Itachi stopped her with one shake of his index finger, basking in the beautiful view his red eyes offered him.

She felt Shisui discreetly channeling his chakra, curious to what his cousin was seeing, and she whipped her head in his direction.

"Get out!" She shrieked, her fisted hands glowing green. He was about to protest when he too felt his cousin's killing intent and decided to take the easy way out.

"Fine, you crazy woman..." he mumbled under his breath and took a hold of Genma's elbow, dragging him along. Said man frowned and pulled his arm away.

"What? I wanna watch." He childishly whined but one glare and an "Out." from his captain were enough to make them both turntail out in the windy night. Once the door was closed and the two were out of earshot, Sakura faced Itachi, her previous anger diminished by his intense gaze and the ever so slight lick of his lips.

"What the hell was that for Itachi!?" She probed him, not caring to add any respectful honorific to his name, her eyes glassy with unshed tears as she stared at the unnerving man who was sitting contempt in his chair taking in the view of her bare figure. The corners of his lips twitched as he fought a smile.

"Punishment for lying." He stated simply and watched as confusion washed over Sakura's face. Lying? When did she lie to him? She wondered as she mind tracked every event during the day. Her eyes briefly widen. He couldn't know about Ino, could he? She shook the improbable thoughts away. Seeing her disoriented expression was too much for Itachi and let out a small laugh as he stood from his chair and came in front of the woman, towering over her with his imposing height.

"You should have told me the truth about Yamanaka-san." He chided her as his hand gently tilted her chin upwards. He allowed a small, sincere smile to graze his lips before bending down and capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss. She responded by linking her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him, her genjutsu henge forgotten as she wrapped her smooth legs over his hips and let him carry her to his futon.

On the rooftop of the small cottage, two figures, clad in light shinobi outfits stared tiredly in the horizon, the first rays of sunlight dusking over the sky, shivering when the wind blew gently over them. Eyelids slowly slid over blood-shot eyes as dark circles surrounded them. With their hands hugging their knees to their chests trying to keep themselves warm they continued to glare in the distance.

"Ano... Do you think they're still at it?" The exhausted, sleep deprived voice of Shiranui Genma asked his companion in misery. Shisui kept quiet as another series of moaning and sound of skin slapping against skin reached their ears and both their heads fell to their knees in surrender.

" _Ahh! Itachi!"_

* * *

Outside his porch Butsuma stared fondly at his guests as they prepared to leave. He hid a knowing smile as he eyed the stoic ANBU captain standing proudly in the middle and the pink hired medic, shifting awkwardly beside him, both of them avoiding the accusing stares of their teammates. He heard them loud and clear last night, but knew better than to try and comment them on that. After all, his younger self hadn't been that different either. In spite of the distance between them, he was able to make out the low growl of their teammate, the jet haired funny one, as he pointed a shaking finger towards them.

"You two...don't talk to me!" Butsuma chuckled and kindly waived them goodbye. He watched them sprint towards the forest and only when they were out of sight did he slip inside his cottage, the same knowing smile pulling at his lips.

After Shisui's little outburst none of them had the heart to open their mouths and talk. It only resulted in a long, very quiet journey with a sulking, snappy Shisui, an annoyed Genma and a stoic, yet somewhat stiff Uchiha Itachi. Sakura sighed with envy as she gazed at his composed self. If only she had a mask of her own to hide her blushing cheeks whenever she caught a glimpse of the man. It didn't help the fact that his behind was so deliciously visible through the thin material of his black ANBU slacks, or how his dark, smoldering eyes would briefly meet hers before turning and staring ahead. She groaned feeling the familiar heat cozying her body.

Soon after, they reached Konoha and Sakura breathed deeply in relief, lazily nodding at the two chunins greeting them. She only managed to take one step inside the village before she was successfully glomped. Her left eye twitched noticing the mop of bright blonde hair that tickled her cheeks and the face that kept rubbing against hers like an affectionate puppy.

"Sakura-chan! You're finally back! Obaa-chan told me you were away on a mission with teme's older brother. I was so worried for my sweet, innocent Sakura-chan having to spend all this time alone with three men without our protection!" Naruto all but yelled in her ear, pulling her closer in his bear hug as tears started running from his blue eyes. The pink haired woman awkwardly patted him on the head reassuring him that she was alright. Hearing this, something inside Shisui snapped and he glared at the blonde, taking slow menacing steps towards him. He let out a dark laugh, his whole being shaking in anger.

"Now, now, now Naruto-kun, let me tell you something about your _sweet, innocent Sakura-chan_..." He repeated his own words in a mocking manner and was about to continue when Itachi's strict order stopped him.

"Submit your reports. Now." He turned his deadly glare to his cousin and captain before snarling a "Fine!" and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Genma shook his head at this and leaped to the rooftops leaving the three of them alone. Naruto blinked in confusion and turned his suspicious stare to his female friend. It was in moments like these that Sakura was reminded at how perceptive the boy could sometimes be. She gulped nervously looking away from his serious, scrutinizing eyes.

"What was that about Sakura-chan?" He asked her, every hint of his usual childishness and foolishness now gone as his adult side took over. He kept his hands on her shoulders, making sure she won't try and get away from him.

"It's nothing, really. Hehehe" She forced a grin on her face not daring to look him in the eyes. Otherwise, he would know she was lying through her teeth. Standing forgotten next to them Itachi loudly cleared his throat getting their attention. He leaned his head to the side gazing at them with bored eyes before parting his lips.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind releasing my girlfriend?" Not fully processing his demand, Naruto quickly relinquished his hold on Sakura and stepped aside, before his mind finally clicked in and he stared at them dumbfounded.

"Your WHAT?!" His yelling was ignored by the smirking Itachi as he swiftly bent and picked Sakura in his arms and leaped to the rooftops.

* * *

Behind the window of the Hokage Tower, honey colored orbs watched the weird scene in satisfaction and amusement. She turned her head towards the door when soft knocking was heard and invited the person inside. She raised an eyebrow in question at the blonde kunoichi standing in the doorway and she gestured to her office.

"Where there any problems with the exchange Ino?" She asked when Ino placed the bag full of ryo on her desk. She grinned and shook her head.

"No, Hokage-sama. The mission was a success." Tsunade smirked and returned her attention to the gate. She took another sip from her glass of sake. _Who knew fangirls can be useful too._


End file.
